


How to Mend a Broken Heart

by Moonykins



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Building a family, F/M, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Oswald learns to be a dad, two idiots confess to one another after years of being apart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonykins/pseuds/Moonykins
Summary: Oswald Cobblepot hadn't seen Edward Nygma in five years.  The last he had heard the man had left Gotham to live the life he had thought he always deserved.  But when Ed's new wife dies he's overcome with heartbreak and shows up at Oswald's doorstep and he's not alone.





	How to Mend a Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This story is something that's been bouncing around my mind since my girlfriend and I did a little roleplay about it. I really felt like I wanted to turn it into a fic and expand on it. I'm still unsure where it's going to go and it will likely be very painful for all characters involved, but don't worry! Oswald will help Ed heal!

It had been the dreariest day that Gotham had seen all season. The sky was nearly black, no way to see through the storm clouds, no light in sight. Oswald stood standing before the front windows of the Van Dahl Manor, watching the raindrops race down the window pane as he patiently waited. His heart was in his throat and he tried his best to keep the tears out of his eyes knowing it wouldn't be helping anyone.

He had gotten a call earlier that day and spent a good five seconds just staring at the name on the caller ID. Ed hadn't contacted him in five years, not since he had left Gotham for good. They had left on good terms, as friends, and Oswald wished Ed his best. His best, apparently, hadn't been good enough. Oswald had never heard Ed cry before and the noise was something that he knew would haunt him for the remainder of his days. Just extracting the words from Ed's mouth was near impossible but once they had come out they had changed the course of Oswald's life forever. He felt Ed's heartbreak, wished he could absorb all of his pain because no one deserved what Ed had just gone through. The most he could do was ask Ed what he needed. The question seemed to throw Ed and for the first time Oswald realized that Ed hadn't planned out the outcome of this phone call. He was thinking with his heart and not his mind, and that scared him.

A place to stay. It was decided that was what Ed needed. Oswald's home was always open to him, Ed knew that but he was polite enough to ask first. Oswald had cleared his schedule for the day and got a guest room ready as quickly as possible. Ed lived just outside of the city, in a quaint little town full of white picket fences and friendly neighbors. Oswald hadn't ever been there but he knew of it and he was happy that Ed got to live that life. Coming back to Gotham after escaping for five years must be strange so Oswald would do everything in his power to make Ed as comfortable as possible.

A loud crash of thunder filled the air, a lightning strike zig-zagging through the sky. Oswald watched it and felt his heart clench. He had missed Ed dearly—had felt like half of himself was missing, the good half. Even after all of these years Oswald couldn't deny his feelings for Ed, but he promised himself that he wouldn't act on them. Ed needed comfort, not to be bogged down by Oswald's feelings. Still, having Ed come home like this lifted Oswald's spirits and gave him a sick sense of hope.

A little green car putted up the drive and Oswald let out a short laugh. Figures that Ed would own such an ugly vehicle. It likely had vanity plates that declared that The Riddler was the one who drove it. Even if Ed had tried to leave that half of himself behind Oswald knew The Riddler would never truly be gone. He had just been tamed, merged with the Ed that was in control now. Things had ultimately worked out in Ed's favor.

The little car came to a stop and time stood still for several minutes. Oswald wasn't even sure if he was breathing. He watched the lanky figure of one Edward Nygma emerge from the car, pulling out an umbrella to shelter himself from the rain. He walked to the back of the car, opening the trunk and removing a large suitcase which he wheeled with him over to the front door. Oswald hobbled over to open it, his heart in his throat as he smiled up at his friend.

“I wish we were meeting under better circumstances, old friend.”

Ed gave a sad, watery smile as if he were fighting every second to keep from crying. He stepped forward and pulled Oswald into his arms, causing the Penguin to gasp. Ed's hugs always took him by surprise but they were certainly welcome. Oswald melted into his embrace, hugging back tightly. “Thank you, Oswald.”

“There's no need, Ed.” Oswald assured him, stepping out of the hug despite how much he wished he could remain there for eternity. He took the suitcase and stepped aside to give Ed room to enter the house.

But Ed remained where he stood. Oswald gave him a questioning look, wondering why he wasn't moving. He had been about to ask when Ed spoke. “There's something I never got around to telling you.”

The words scared him. To Oswald they couldn't mean anything good. His defenses were up in an instant even though this was Ed he was talking to. He had been double-crossed far too many times not to get worried. “Oh?”

Ed fidgeted in place. “It's better I show you.”

Oswald had expected him to pull a knife or a gun from his jacket, but instead Ed turned around and headed back to the car. What could he possibly be getting that was so important? Had he bought a dog or something? Oswald would put up with having a mutt running around the house if it belonged to Ed. He would do anything for the broken man.

It wasn't a dog that Ed extracted from the front seat of the car, but a small boy. Oswald could see Ed talking to him as he lifted him into his arms, carrying him back up to the house. Blue eyes widened as Oswald caught sight of a mop of curly brown hair, those round eyes hidden behind the frames of glasses that were an exact copy of Ed's own. The boy clung tightly to Ed, hiding his face as he was carried closer to Oswald. Once Ed was back where he had stood earlier, he stopped and silence enveloped the trio, a silence so thick that all Oswald could hear was the sound of his own breathing.

“Oswald, I'd like you to meet Charlie.” Oswald couldn't help but stare at the boy, waiting for the other shoe to drop. “My son.”


End file.
